The human heart can suffer from various valvular diseases. These valvular diseases can result in significant malfunctioning of the heart and ultimately require replacement of the native valve with an artificial valve. There are a number of known artificial valves and a number of known methods of implanting these artificial valves in humans.
Various surgical techniques may be used to replace or repair a diseased or damaged valve. Due to stenosis and other heart valve diseases, thousands of patients undergo surgery each year wherein the defective native heart valve is replaced by a prosthetic valve. Another less drastic method for treating defective valves is through repair or reconstruction, which is typically used on minimally calcified valves. The problem with surgical therapy is the significant risk it imposes on these chronically ill patients with high morbidity and mortality rates associated with surgical repair.
When the native valve is replaced, surgical implantation of the prosthetic valve typically requires an open-chest surgery during which the heart is stopped and patient placed on cardiopulmonary bypass (a so-called “heart-lung machine”). In one common surgical procedure, the diseased native valve leaflets are excised and a prosthetic valve is sutured to the surrounding tissue at the valve annulus. Because of the trauma associated with the procedure and the attendant duration of extracorporeal blood circulation, some patients do not survive the surgical procedure or die shortly thereafter. It is well known that the risk to the patient increases with the amount of time required on extracorporeal circulation. Due to these risks, a substantial number of patients with defective native valves are deemed inoperable because their condition is too frail to withstand the procedure. By some estimates, more than 50% of the subjects suffering from valve stenosis who are older than 80 years cannot be operated on for valve replacement.
Because of the drawbacks associated with conventional open-heart surgery, percutaneous and minimally-invasive surgical approaches are garnering intense attention. In one technique, a prosthetic valve is configured to be implanted in a much less invasive procedure by way of catheterization. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,522 and 6,730,118, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe collapsible transcatheter heart valves that can be percutaneously introduced in a compressed state on a catheter and expanded in the desired position by balloon inflation or by utilization of a self-expanding frame or stent.
An important design parameter of a transcatheter heart valve is proper positioning of the heart valve, for example on the balloon prior to inflation as well as at implantation location, so as to prevent final positioning of a reversed valve. A further important design parameter is minimization of paravalvular leak (PVL). PVL may include complications such as blood flowing through a channel between the structure of the implanted valve and cardiac tissue, for example as a result of a lack of appropriate sealing.